The present invention relates generally to delipidation agents and methods of using them to prevent accumulations of lipid-like substances on mammalian skin or hair.
Humans and animals have sebaceous glands that are distributed over much of the epidermis and are associated with all or most of the hair follicles. The sebum secreted by these glands accounts for most of the lipids normally found covering the skin and hair. Sebum is composed primarily of glycerides, free fatty acids, wax esters, squalene, cholesterol esters and cholesterol in proportions that may vary greatly depending on species, ethnic background and skin type. Other glands such as the apocrine glands and sweat glands may also contribute to the lipids found on the skin and hair surfaces. The rate of sebum or lipid exudation is variable and is controlled by a number of factors including temperature and hormone balance. A number of skin disorders, notably acne and seborrhea, are associated with increased sebum production. An excessive accumulation of lipids on the skin is a common occurrence that may exacerbate problems of hygiene, body odor and general skin health.
Periodic bathing and washing with detergents or other types of suitable skin cleansers are important parts of normal skin care and the routine control of skin lipids. Beyond this level of care, it is highly desirable to have methods for the mild and effective control and removal of skin lipids for (a) cosmetic applications, to gently control skin lipid levels over extended periods of time, and to allow the application of other cosmetic agents to the skin, and (b) hygienic and medical applications, to continuously control excessive sebaceous excretions in normal or disease states, and to facilitate cleansing and medical treatment of the skin. The present invention fulfills these requirements.
Cyclodextrins and cyclodextrin derivatives have been used primarily to increase the solubility of relatively insoluble compounds and to reduce the volatility of volatile products. For example, cyclodextrin derivatives are now used for the delivery of insoluble drugs, notably steroids. They are also used to deliver pesticides, to encapsulate flavors and fragrances, to mask adverse tastes and odors, and to separate substances by selective complexation (in chromatography for example). .beta.-cyclodextrin is now mass produced (in 1989 about 1,000 tons) and used primarily as a food flavor stabilizer. For example, a Vanillin: .beta.-cyclodextrin complex often replaces vanillin in instant pudding mixes to slow flavor loss through evaporation during storage of the mixes on supermarket shelves.